New and Familiar Waters
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: It's the day after the piano incident in the courtyard and it's Blaine's first official day at William McKinley High. But he's worrying about whether or not he can make it through the classes he doesn't have with Kurt. Will the ND's reach out to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! I've been here and there. I don't write too much, but I'm always having ideas, but I'm hoping to make this a semi-regular thing. While I'm not the most creative writer, I hope that some of these will be enjoyable for you. **

**For this story, I am not really sure that it is done at this point. One, possibly two more chapters will follow. Those will hopefully come later this week. **

**But, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

To put it simply, Blaine was nervous.

There really was no reason for him to be, it wasn't like he was going to a new school that he had never been to before. He's walked the halls, he's sung in their courtyard, twice. But today was his first official day at William McKinley High. He really shouldn't be nervous, he had Kurt and he had his friends.

Friends. That's what really worried him. Sure the New Directions knew him, and they seemed to get along with them, but could he really call them his friends? Up until this point, he had always been their competition and Kurt's boyfriend. Apparently being Kurt's boyfriend had trumped the fact that he was the lead of a competing show choir, despite the whole Jesse fiasco the previous year. But would things change? Would they begin to think he was transferring schools just like that Jesse kid did to steal information to try to beat them this year?

Blaine tried not to worry about it too much. He knew the New Directions would be welcoming toward him, but to what level?

These thoughts started running through Blaine's mind when he discovered that of the seven classes, he only had three of them with Kurt. So he was stuck fending for himself and making new friends in his other classes. He just hoped that other kids from glee club would be in those classes. But then he started to worry whether or not they would acknowledge his presence, especially after what happened yesterday in the courtyard. Blaine was still confused as to what happened to that piano and why did it happen. But most importantly, did the others think that he had something to do with it?

Blaine shrugged these thoughts from his head. He was probably worrying over nothing, right? He got out of his car and carefully made his was toward the front of the building, glancing around hoping that he wouldn't come across any trouble. Ever since Kurt returned to McKinley, there have been hardly any bullying incidents, but he was sure the majority of the student body was aware of his relationship with Kurt. It's kind of hard to hide something like that by singing for the boy in the middle of the school twice and dancing with him at prom, with all eyes in the room on them.

As soon as he entered the school he started walking toward Kurt's locker. That was the one place he knew where to go. Also, he was hoping Kurt would be there, putting on the finishing touches to his hair with the extra can of hairspray he knew he kept in his locker.

He rounded the corner and, yet again, he caught his boyfriend spraying his hair, trying to make it lay just right.

"Don't you know that's bad for our ozone?"

Kurt turned toward Blaine, smiled and responded. "I'm aware. But I'll stop killing our ozone when you stop torturing your hair with all that gel.

Blaine smiled at the comment. He has been trying for a while to get Blaine to quit using the hair gel.

"I'll consider it. Though, I have a feeling that a compromise won't be reached."

"Poor ozone." Kurt said as he placed the can back in its spot inside his locker and closed the door and turned toward Blaine. "So, are you excited about your first day?"

Blaine glanced down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

Kurt was surprised by this honesty. He's never known Blaine to get nervous, ever. Well, except that day at the Warbler's Gap Attack. But he had a right to be. Although he will never tell him, but that entire plan was ludicrous.

"You can't be serious! You have no reason to be? What's troubling you?"

Blaine decided to finally look him in the eye, instead of his feet. "I just," he took a deep breath before continuing. He didn't know how to say this without sounding like a complete child. "What if no one likes me?"

Kurt didn't say anything at first. He just continued to look at him, waiting to see if there was another reason and he was just trying to make a joke. When he noticed that Blaine was serious, Kurt sighed and said, "Really Blaine? You have everyone in glee! I know I'm not in all of your classes, but there is bound to be a few of them in your other classes. They adore you!"

While this did help put some of Blaine's nerves to ease, he still wasn't totally convinced. "But after what happened yesterday, and the whole Jesse thing last year, I just don't want any drama. I came here for me, so I can see you every day, and so that I didn't have to hide any more from my fears. I just don't want there to be an issue."

Kurt nodded, understanding Blaine's fears. He saw that Blaine was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable so he reached out and hugged the boy, not really caring what other people around them thought. After a moment, Kurt pulled his head back to whisper into Blaine's ear, "Courage."

Blaine smiled at the gesture. It was working. If Kurt was able to stand up to his bully by Blaine texting him that simple word, then he could do something as silly as make new friends.

He pulled back and held onto Kurt's hand for a moment while making eye contact with him and winked. Kurt smiled and winked right back at him. The night before during their nightly phone calls to each other, they discussed the issue of showing PDA at school. They both decided that extreme actions of PDA needed to refrain. While the hug they just shared was not discussed, they probably need to talk about alternatives to that. But they did decide that night that instead of sharing a kiss or exchanging the words, that whenever one would wink at the other, it was their way of saying "I love you." It was unbeknownst to the other students walking the halls around them about their secret code.

Blaine glanced at his watch that was still holding Kurt's hand and noticed that it was time to go to their first class. He withdrew his hand from Kurt and stood up straighter, facing him he asked, "Excuse me," Kurt didn't know where Blaine was going with this, so he gave him a very confused look, urging him to continue. "I'm new here."

Kurt smiled at the memory they were recreating. Playing along, he extended his hand and introduced himself, as did Blaine. "So I'm kind of lost as to where to go," he said as he showed his schedule to Kurt who glanced at his classes for the day. "I was wondering if you could show me where to go?"

Kurt looked where his first class was, they both had English together during first period. "Well, luckily for you I have the same class. Here, I know a shortcut." He said as he grabbed the shorter guy's hand and started leading him toward their first class.

"Well, aren't I the lucky one to have found you of all people, in this crowded hallway, to have asked to help me find my class?"

Kurt looked back at him and gave him a knowing look. He let go of his hand when they approached their classroom. He looked at Blaine and asked, "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded and led the way into the classroom. This was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not updating this! I didn't forget it; it's just that life got crazy. And then when I had time to write the end to this, I kind of forgot what was happening and, more importantly, where I was going with this. There is a reason I don't write. **

**So, here's the second half of this two-parter! Thanks for reading this, not sure why tbh. And for those who commented on the first part, thank you so much! Sorry to kind of disappoint, but I promise the next one I write I will try to make it as solid and consistent as possible!**

By the time the lunch period came, Blaine had pretty much kept to the shadows. The other two classes he had were Kurt-less as well. Though, there were some other glee club members in those classes, but he was still somewhat nervous around them. He didn't want to come on too strong because he knew about the whole Jesse fiasco and because of that he guessed that no one fully would trust him. So he was going to try to stay as far out of the way as possible.

So when it was time for lunch, Blaine was really looking forward to seeing Kurt again. He had grabbed his lunch and began to glance around the cafeteria, wondering where to sit down. He had received a text at the end of his last class from Kurt telling him how he wouldn't be in lunch that day because Rachel was insisting they speak to Ms. Pillsburry. So Blaine had to either sit by himself, or maybe sit with other glee club members.

He finally spotted a familiar face over at the far side of the cafeteria. Mike Chang was sitting down across from someone, who he assumed was Tina. So Blaine began to make his way over there.

"So I was thinking that I would try to sing a solo this year, since it's my last." Mike said.

"My gosh, Mike, that's so awesome! I will help you with whatever you…" Tina began to say but trailed off when she saw someone approach them. They turned to see Blaine standing there, holding his tray and looking a bit out of place.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering…"

"Blaine!" said Tina. "How are you?"

Shocked by the reaction he received, he replied. "I'm doing well, thank you Tina! I was just wondering if it was okay if I sat with you guys. You are the only ones I'm somewhat familiar with, and Kurt is running an errand with Rachel."

"Of course man." Mike said as he slid over to make room for Blaine. "You're one of us now!"

Blaine set his tray down and sat next to Mike. "Thanks!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them for a moment before Puck found them and sat next to Tina.

"Dudes!" said Puck. "Did that geek Jacob Ben Israel find you guys for that stupid video thing he does every year? If he thinks we're losers, why is he always interested in what's going on with glee?"

Tina shrugged. "He found Mike and I last week. I don't know why he is so interested."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't mean to butt in. He had already failed with just staying out of things, but he knew he was kidding himself if he thought he could not at least try to be friendly toward the others. They were his boyfriend's closest friends. Surely he can befriend them as well.

Puck looked at Blaine as if he didn't notice him before. "The biggest dweeb in school thinks he is higher on the social food chain than we are, and tries to stick his nose in everyone's business all year."

"Yeah, first couple of weeks of the school year for the past two years he's done a documentary of sorts trying to get an inside look about we did over our summer break. I have to say it's kind of annoying and pretty invasive," said Mike.

"I don't even know how he found out about half the stuff we did over the summer," added Tina.

"Maybe he secretly wants to be in glee?" said Blaine.

They all laughed at Blaine's joke. Puck slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Now I have an idea why Kurt likes you," he said. "You're not just a pretty face."

"Um, thanks?"

"So Blaine," asked Tina." How is your first day going so far?"

"It's been okay I guess. I still feel a little put out here. I only have three classes with Kurt, and one was this morning. So during the others I just keep to myself."

"That's no fun. You're a likable guy! I think you're in my math class actually. We are definitely going to be partners in there this semester," said Mike.

"Sure, that sounds great, thanks!"

"I can't wait for glee today. It is honestly the only highlight of my day. Even though we get ridiculed for it," said Tina.

"I have to say, I am kind of excited about it too. Though, I am nervous." Blaine said.

"Why is that?"

"Well," Blaine said cautiously, wondering how open he could actually be with these guys. But again, he remembered how Kurt trusts these people with everything. So he should be able to also, right? "Kurt did inform me about what happened with Jesse a couple of years ago. I am honestly afraid of what you guys are going to think of me. I just want you guys to know that I am not here to spy on you in order to win some silly, little trophy. I really did come here to spend more time with Kurt."

The three of them looked at each other in awe.

"We know Blaine," said Tina. "We trust Kurt's instincts a lot more than Rachel's."

"Yeah dude, we like you a lot more than we ever did Jesse. Anyone who is willing to change their whole life for my boy Kurt, definitely is alright with me," added Puck.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He was sort of speechless. He never expected this kind of compassion from people in public school. That's why he turned to Dalton. But then he remembered that they're just like him, they're at the bottom of the social food chain. But he was confident that thinks would work out here at McKinley.

"Thank you guys, that really means a lot."

"Dude!" Puck said suddenly, toward Mike." We need to have another Call of Duty tournament! Last year's was so awesome!"

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah, we definitely do. Think the other guys are up for it?"

"Are you talking about Modern Warfare?"

The three of them stilled and turned toward Blaine. They would be lying if they weren't shocked that he knew what they were talking about.

"You play?" asked Mike.

Blaine chuckled. He did find some humor in stereotypes. It found them even more funny when people realized he wasn't one. "Um, yeah. You know just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't like sports and video games. I box too you know?"

"Buckeyes or Wolverines?" asked puck.

"Is that even a question? Buckeyes!"

"Dude, you're so coming over to watch the game with us this weekend! That is, if you wouldn't mind separating from your boyfriend. Not that he's not invited, but we've tried inviting Kurt to these things, but he ends up getting bored and starts cleaning and tidying my place, and I just end up feeling bad."

"Um, sure! That'd be great!"

They continued chatting about random things and ate their lunch. Blaine realized how silly he was to think that he wasn't going to be welcomed by Kurt's friends. He knew how much they adored him, but experiencing their kindness first-hand just confirmed what he already knew.

This year is going to be an amazing year.

-END-


End file.
